fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Tyranto Rex Chapter 8
In the hallway, Schala, Cubot, Orbot, Imp, Bob, Garfield and Odie walked around, while she kept looking around, while Orbot kept yapping about the castle. They were walking through a hallway full of armors as Orbot continued his explanations. Every time Schala would pass by an armor, they would turn their head immediately, thinking that Schala might be the girl to break the spell. They reached the end of the hallway, although Orbot was still explaining a few more things. "And, as I always say, if it's not 'barouk', don't fix it!" Orbot said, laughing at his own joke. "Now, where was I?" he said, yet realizing something. He turned around, seeing all the armors watching Schala. "As you were!," Orbot commanded. "And here…" Bob explained, "Uh, Miss Schala?" Meanwhile, Schala stopped and stared at the stairs that she never been before; she was about to go up, until Imp, Bob, Cubot and Orbot blocked her, smiling nervously. "What's up there?" Schala asked. "Well, that…oh, nothing," Imp answered, "Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull and very boring." Orbot nodded in agreement. "Ah ha, so that's the West Wing," said Schala, smiling. "Not good!" Orbot panicked. "Way to go, devil guy with trident!" Cubot glared at Imp. "I wonder what he's hiding up there," Schala is getting curious. "Uh, hiding? The master's not hiding anything," said Bob. Schala passed them, walking upstairs, "Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Imp, Bob, Cubot and Orbot dashed in front of here, "Perhaps Schala, would you like to see something else," said Orbot, "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…" Schala kept walking pass them, "Maybe later." Imp, Bob, Cubot and Orbot dashed in front of her, again. "Uh, the gardens or the library perhaps?" Bob asked. "You have a library?" Schala is amazed. "Oh yes, indeed!" said Imp. "With books!" said Bob, while Schala walked downstairs with them, "Gads of books!" said Orbot. "Mountains of books!" "Forest of books!" "Cascade…" "…of books!" "Swaps of books!" "More books than you'll ever be able to read in lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by author who ever set pen to paper…" Orbot said as he, Imp, Bob and Cubot kept marching off, as Garfield and Odie followed them. But Schala didn't follow them and decided to see what Krocken's hiding. Her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters the hallway leading to Krocken's room. As she walks down the hall, she stops to look in the mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. Schala walks very slowly, as she reaches to the end of the hall and finds a closed door, with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door. Schala is truly shocked that everything in his room is totally wrecked and destroyed. Schala went inside and wanders around, looking, until she knocks over the table, but she caught it. Schala saw his bed, totally destroyed, until she turns her head and stared at the shredded picture on the wall. She raised her eyebrow and lifts the shreds up to the picture. 'He looks familiar,' Schala thought, until she quickly turned her head and looked at the enchanted rose in the glass. She walks toward the table, as her eyes transfixed. Schala moves the bell glass, leaving the rose unprotected. Schala was about to touch it, until a shadow falls over her. She gasps, when she saw Krocken! Krocken has been to the balcony and sees her; he jumped back into the room the slams the jar back on the rose. Krocken turns his attention to Schala, glaring at her. "Why did you come here?" Krocken growled. Schala backed away, scared, "I'm sorry." "I warned you never to come here!" Krocken blocked her. "I didn't mean any harm," said Schala. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD'VE DONE?!?!?!" Krocken trashed the furniture, which made Schala backed away, scared, "Please… stop." "Get out!" Krocken shouted, as he kept wrecking more furniture, while Schala ran out of his room, "GET OUT!!!!!!!" Schala flees out of his room and decided to leave the castle, never to return again. Back in his room, Krocken calmed down; until he realized that he scared her. Krocken placed his hand on his face, looking sad. Schala ran downstairs, wrapping a cape around her, as she passed Jose and Edd. "Schala, where are you going?" Cubot asked. "Promise or no promise. I can't stay here another minute!" Schala opened the door. "Oh no, wait, please wait," Imp begged, but it was too late. Schala left, as Cubot, Bob, Orbot and The Imp were sad that their hope is lost. Outside, during the blizzard, Schala rode Epona to get away for the castle. She begins to ride through the forest, but Epona stops. Schala gasps, when she saw too many Houndoom, growling at her and Epona. Epona began to run, with Schala on her back, but the Houndoom began to chase them. One Houndoom ran beside Epona and was about to bite the horse, but misses. Schala made Epona runs side to side, making the Houndoom smashed into the tree. She looked back to see if she and Epona lost them, but the pokemon ran close to them. Epona runs into the frozen pond, but the ice collapse. Epona began to swim out of the frozen water the best she can. Some of the Houndoom came close to them, but some swam and didn't make it. Epona made it out of the water and about to run to a clearing path, but the Houndoom surrounded them and Epona buck off Schala, causing his reins to get caught in the branch. Epona kicked on a Houndoom, until a Houndoom got on Epona, about to bite her, but Schala hit the Houndoom with the stick. The Houndoom surrounded her and Epona, as one Houndoom bit Schala's leg, but missed. Another Houndoom bit the stick; Schala's holding and breaks it. She gasped as another Houndoom grabbed her cape, dragging her to the ground. Schala screamed, as another Houndoom is about to jump on to of her, but it was grabbed by Krocken. Krocken held the Houndoom, tightly and let out a huge roar at the pokemon and threw it in mid-air. Krocken came close to Schala, as the Houndoom glared at Krocken. Krocken and the Houndoom began to lunge at each other, as Krocken punched one Houndoom, while other Houndoom dug its teeth on Krocken's shoulder. Krocken screamed in pain, but kept his focus to protect Schala. Schala is scared, while a Houndoom bit Krocken, but he threw it off on the snow. Krocken kept fighting them, until he punched one Houndoom and it smashed into the tree, dead. The Houndoom ran away in fear. Krocken turned around, when Schala saw a huge wound on his arm. Krocken looked at her despairingly, and collapsed onto the snow. Schala was about to get on Epona, but her conscience took over, as she saw Krocken, looking sadly at her, with tears in his eyes. Schala came toward Krocken and wrapped her cloak around him and led Epona back to the castle, with Krocken on her. Inside of the castle, Zoe poured hot water on the bowl, when Schala soaks a rag as she tried to clean the wound on Krocken's arm, who is licking it. "Here now, don't do that!" said Schala, but Krocken growled at her, while Cubot, Orbot, Imp, Bob, Garfield, Odie, Zoe, Ventor, Baby Felix, Baby Kitty, Skippy, Mookie, Mimi, Tattoo, Lumen and Sue stepped back. Schala tried to place the wet rag on his arm, "Just…hold still!" She touches the rag to the wound and Krocken screams in pain. The others took cover because of that. "THAT HURTS!!!!" Krocken yelled. Schala had enough, "If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt so much!" "Well, if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happen!" said Krocken. "If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" "Well, you shouldn't been to the West Wing!" "Well, you should learn to control you temper!" Krocken was shocked and about to say something, but he felt defeat, while the others came out knew the whole thing. "Now hold still; this may sting a little," Schala placed the rag on the wound, while Krocken cringes in pain. "By the way, thank you, for saving my life," Schala said, tenderly. Krocken opened his eyes, looking surprised, "You're welcome," he said tenderly, while the others walked calmly. Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanmakes Category:Fanfiction